Sweet Revenge Or Not?
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: Amelie is fed up of the things that Myrnin has been doing to her, so she decides to get her own back! What will be the effects? Comapnion Story to 'The Potatron' 'Oh My' and 'Messing With A Girl's Clothes Is NOT A Good Idea' Please R&R! Hope you enjoy!


**Amelie decides to get some of her ownback on Myrnin, for all he has done to her! (things he has done are oneshots I have already written!)**

**I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

_Amelie's POV:_

Myrnin deserves _everything_ he is going to get. These past few months have been _hell_ for me, with everything he has done to me. I shall list some of the more… _memorable_ moments of the past months.

First of all, he decided to cover me in his potato makings, with the 'Potatron' he made to cook his potatoes instantly. Then he turned my clothes, my hair _and_ my skin bright pink – it took _weeks_ to entirely fade from my skin… Samuel did _not_ stop laughing during this entire time. Finally, Myrnin, ahem, walked in upon Samuel and me in a rather inappropriate manner. But did he leave it there? Oh no, he decided to _bring it up in innuendos at Christmas dinner in front of Claire and Michael_. He made it sound as if what we were doing was a film, which Michael _then asked to watch_!

He deserves a punishment for these despicable actions – and these are only the tip of the iceberg of what he has done to me. I still remember Christmas of 1709, when he decorated my entire house in peach, the colour of clothing (the colour of _anything_) I cannot stand. The worst thing about him is that he does not care – he brushes everything underneath the surface once he has done it, and expects to be forgiven.

Let me just say, I have pretended to forgive him these past months. Every time he has covered me in some disgusting food type and even after _utterly_ embarrassing Christmas meal, I let him believe that forgiveness was granted.

Instead, I have simply been biding my time, ready to strike him back when he least expects it. He has no idea _whatsoever_ that I am going to embarrass him in such a way. By default, it shall also embarrass Oliver, but I do not care about this; he deserves embarrassment for everything that he has done to me in life.

"Amelie, are you sure you want to do this?" Samuel says to me, making me roll my eyes hugely. Of _course_ I want to do this; why else would I have been so meticulously planning this downfall of Myrnin?

"_Yes_, Sam, I do want to do this," I say, facing him with my hands on my hips. I'm wearing an entirely black outfit – depressing, but it must be done to blend into the background – of jeans and a zip up sweatshirt… I shall be able to return to my normal clothes shortly, once this is complete. "I shall be back shortly; I trust you wish to know what happens?" I ask him and he nods, moving over to kiss me gently. I smile before picking up the bag and slipping out of the room, through the portal. I reappear in Myrnin's lab, which is empty, down to my secret work.

I arranged for Claire to take Myrnin to the cinema – good luck to her, having to explain _every_ single thing pertaining to the film – whilst I can do this. She is to get him as drunk as he possibly can be, without being entirely intoxicated and unable to understand the _renovations_ to his lab. Oliver is waiting patiently in a corner of Morganville, expecting the 'flame' he has been corresponding with for the past three weeks – I have been preparing well – to come and meet him. I have been pretending to be a vampire infatuated with Oliver and in love with him (i.e, the complete opposite of what I truly feel) so that he is now out, with no alibi for this to happen. It also means that I can go to Common Grounds (it is currently shut, until the night time rush in one hour's time) and complete the payback I am giving to Myrnin… which I truly hope will bring about the results I wish for.

I remove the spray paint can from the bag and press down on the button, directing it at the wall. I begin to write, smiling vindictively as I do so.

OoOoOo

I step back and admire my handiwork in the lab, a huge smile adorning my face. The lab is perfect: all over it is little bits of tie-dye fabric, symbolic of the person who is supposed to have left these messages. I have used spray paint on the walls to write 'I love you, Myrnin, from Oliver' all over the place, giving the place a truly homely feeling. I have even left a small note – in writing near identical to Oliver's – saying how much he loves Myrnin and wishes to be with him. To make sure that Myrnin recognises that it is Oliver who is supposed to have left these presents, I even released a vial of his scent throughout the lab, to make it seem more plausible.

Now it is the turn of Common Grounds for a makeover. I dart through the portal, and reappear in the darkened café; the location for an Amelie makeover. I deign to not turn on the lights, deciding that my eyesight is perfectly adequate to see in this dimmed lighting.

I begin to swipe the can of paint on the plain white walls, smiling as the words 'I love you Oliver, from Myrnin' begin to appear. I even write in Myrnin's near illegible scrawl, so that it is recognisable as Myrnin's writing, and draw little love hearts in the pink paint I bought to symbolise Myrnin's insanity.

I throw little potions around the room and leave the carefully written love notes I forged from Myrnin all over the tables, so that the customers of the café can enjoy reading the way that Myrnin is in love with Oliver's hair, the way that he holds himself, the way that he dresses himself.

Within thirty five minutes, both rooms are ready and I breathe a sigh of relief that I am ready. I return through the portal and smile at my husband, who is sitting and watching football. Yes, he is watching Manchester United versus some other country in some competition that has absolutely _no_ impact on my life, or his, but he continues to watch anyway.

"Claire called," Sam says as I pass through on my way to change back to normal, civilised, clothing. "She said that she is taking Myrnin back to the lab now and that whatever you are planning, as she can tell that you are, should be finished. Oh, and that she saw Oliver returning to Common Grounds to open up and he didn't exactly look happy," he continues and I smile widely. That is absolutely perfect – it means that the booby traps I have set up for Myrnin, when he enters the café later on, will most likely not be noticed…

OoOoOo

"What is it _now_, Myrnin?" I ask, sighing loudly, on the phone as a frantic man screams at me.

"OLIVER LOVES ME!" he yells and I wince at the volume, whilst smiling. This is my plan working perfectly. Claire has already informed me of events occurring at Common Grounds and Oliver's frustration… he cannot leave, however, as everyone assumes that he would be leaving to go and see Myrnin, his lover!

"I shall come over and see what the problem is," I say, flitting across the room to head through the portal.

"Amelie, help!" Myrnin begs, rushing over to me. He looks frantic and afraid – just what I wanted! He looks as if he believes that Oliver loves him – that is absolutely brilliant! That's _just_ what I wanted!

"Yes, yes, I see the problem," I sigh, looking around disdainfully. However, I am secretly admiring my own handiwork, given this was the first time I have _ever_ used a spray paint can! "Come, Myrnin, and we shall head to Common Grounds and speak with Oliver, no?" I suggest and he nods, looking sickened.

I open yet another portal and reveal a scene of chaos at Common Grounds. Every single person (including the vampires) are pointing and laughing at a man (i.e Oliver) who looks both mortified and insanely angry at the same time. As soon as he sees myself and Myrnin, he moves over with the speed of an infuriated man, something which only fuels more laughter and jeering.

"LOVERS!" some idiot calls, but I smile. This is just what I wanted. Myrnin looks insanely embarrassed, his cheeks flushed a deep pink, and wants to just sink through the floor… perhaps now he is beginning to understand how I felt on Christmas day, with all of the innuendos he gave to Claire and Michael.

"Fool, why have you written that you love me everywhere?" Oliver snarls at Myrnin, who ducks slightly.

"Don't have a lover's tiff, guys, we wanna see some guy on guy action!" a college jock calls out, to the jeers and screams of elation of his friends.

"I came here to ask you why you covered my lab with notes pretty much the same as this, and lovely articles of your clothing," Myrnin slurs slightly, the alcohol in his system making him like this.

"You have left me notes saying that you love everything about me… and rather more graphical things," Oliver continues, to 'ooohhh's from the crowd.

"I can assure you that I did nothing of the sort," Myrnin says, sounding affronted. Oliver sighs and picks up one of the notes on the side and shows him it.

"That is _your_ handwriting, fool!" Oliver snarls. Myrnin is about to respond when I interject, keen to get across soon that this was a joke… however, I feel that the crowds ought to leave before this is revealed.

"Everybody, please leave!" I call throughout the café, noting just how quiet it is now that I am talking. Nobody disagrees or argues; instead, they simply stand up and walk out of the café, lingering outside to see what happens. I shut the curtains so that they cannot see the events that are about to entail.

I move Myrnin to the left slightly, so that the booby trap (it is a lot of gunk and such that will fall on his head) will drop onto his head in three… two… one…

… what? Why am _I _covered in gunk, not Myrnin?

WHY HAS THIS BACKFIRED?

Myrnin and Oliver both laugh their heads off as I wipe gunk from my eyes and face, trying desperately to hide myself. I look in the mirror and realise that the staining additive I put into the gunk wasn't the best idea NOW THAT IT IS ON MY OWN HEAD!

"What the hell?" I say, entirely ineloquent but not caring because _I am covered in the gunk that ought to be on Myrnin_!

"My dear, I knew your plans as soon as you suggested I ought to go to the cinema – you have _never_ proclaimed that the cinema is something I ought to visit," Myrnin explains, wiping some of the gunk off… ahhh, I forgot about that nearly; the back up plan. "Oliver realised also that something was amiss and when we saw that you had returned home, we worked together to work out what was going on. I, however, deigned to not mention the _lovely_ – my dear, you worked extraordinarily hard to sound like me – notes on the tables, so Oliver _did_ get a small shock," he continues but I smile. I may have 'lost' this, but the gunk was nothing.

Nothing compared to what he is going to get. And Oliver, as well.

I move slowly towards the other side of the room, thankful that Claire could get these machines from across country on such short notice. They don't realise that something is amiss, because they are still laughing so hard!

I lean my back against the door, wiping away every trace possible of the gunk. Then the hidden machines (I managed to slip them into the coffee maker and the fridge) jump into action and manage to pin the two vampires to the wall. I originally thought that it wouldn't work, but it did, as I saw in the demonstrations.

"Amelie, what's happening?" Myrnin cries, as the arms of the machine begin to move towards their heads.

"It is your comeuppance for all the things you have done to me over the past months, and Oliver, it is your comeuppance for being such a horrible person throughout your life," I say simply, moving out of the way of the window, so that when I open the curtains I shall not be seen.

The arms begin to cut their hair, huge locks lining the floor… I have never seen Oliver bald – it is rather strange! The arms then begin to apply make up to them, huge blusher cheeks and clown makeup; excessive eyeliner is on their eyes and the eyeshadow looks as if a three year old has applied it.

The arms disappear for a moment, and I can tell that they feel that it is all over. I stifle a laugh as the arms return… holding turquoise sparkly dresses!

"NO!" Oliver roars, but I shake my head, my lips pressed together to stop the laughter coming… but it doesn't work. I let out an _entirely_ unladylike bout of laughter as they are stripped of their clothes and stuffed into the dresses… because of something in the machine, they are powerless to stop this happening… they are simply dressing as drag queens, just without hair!

"You look marvellous!" I gasp and they shoot me the dirtiest looks they have ever given me. Myrnin tries to guilt trip me into letting him down, through the eyes, before I open the curtains but I ignore this. "So, Myrnin, have I _really_ lost? Especially with the thing that is loitering above your head!"

Above their heads are the back up buckets of gunk, which drop down slowly onto them… ahhh, the self satisfying feeling of seeing gunk appear on their heads!

"I'll tell you who _really_ gave us the information that you were doing this," Myrnin begs as he shakes his head violently to remove the gunk.

"No thank you, Myrnin," I say, as the machines make to do their final act.

The machines move the two male vampires closer and closer together and they seem to realise what was happening. Both of them try to pull apart, pushing their heads backwards, but it doesn't work.

"Sam told us!" Myrnin begs… WHAT!" Samuel betrayed me?

"Nonetheless, enjoy this," I say with a vindictive grin as the male sparring partners lock lips. I extravagantly pull apart the curtains to reveal the kissing duo to the public, all of whom wolfwhistle at this… they appear to be in love, they really do!

However, this may be my sweet revenge, but it appears I have more to do… more, closer to home!

* * *

**What did you think? The idea came to me (sort of) but then I struggled through it -Tipsy14 helped a little – but I sort of kept changing the ending!**

**Amelie is OC I think, but who cares! It's quite funny, I guess!**

**Anyway, please review and poor Sam!**

**Oh My - .net/s/6563742/1/Oh_My**

**Messing With A Girl's Clothes Is NOT A Good Idea - .net/s/6633104/1/Messing_With_A_Girls_Clothes_Is_NOT_A_Good_Idea**

**The Potatron - .net/s/6572110/1/The_POTATRON**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
